


Out of time

by littlemissstark315



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Magical Powers, But sorta happy ending?, M/M, Stephan can't take losing tony, This gets sad, Wong is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Tony's time is up and Stephan can't handle that. He refuses to believe it so he uses the eye of Agamotto to keep Tony safe, until Wong has a talk with him.





	Out of time

Stephen groaned as he woke up. The sunlight filtering through the blinds in Avengers Tower. "Hmm Friday, dim the windows..." "Yes Doctor." She said, doing as requested, the light dimming down and giving his eyes a break. He turned over, wanting to hold Tony close but found that side of the bed empty. He let out an amused sound, knowing exactly where his boyfriend is.

He got up, stretching and putting his robe on, making his way to the kitchen. A mug of coffee was already waiting in the keurig,courtesy of Friday. He grabbed his " _#1 doctor_ " mug that Tony had gifted him. He put in his sugar and cream and made his way to the lab.

Tony would either be asleep at his desk or wide awake on a sleepless binge. He put his numbers in, walking inside. He saw Tony was fast asleep bent over his desk, wrench still in hand and his cloak over the genius like a blanket. He didn't put it on him so the cloak must have found him, sensed his anxiety and went to him, like a puppy. The cloak has been very fond of Tony since they met.

He placed his mug down as he walked over. "Mind helping me get him to his room?" He went to pick Tony up, the cloak helping left him into Stephens arms as they walked him to their room.

Tony made a small noise, feeling the movement of Stephen carrying him. "What's going on? Why are you carrying me?  _How_  are you carrying me?" The doctor chuckled. "You sure are wordy." "Color me curious." The edge of the cloak came into Tony's vision. "Oh hey bud." The cloak rubbed the side of his face in an affectionate greeting as they walked into the bedroom.

Tony grumbled as he was laid on the bed. "I'm fine, just a little nap." " Uh-huh." Stephen said, not believing a word Tony said. "Get some rest babe, Doctors orders." Tony gave a weak chuckle, feeling exhaustion start to take over him. "You know I love when you talk like that." Stephen chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. "Sleep." Tony nodded, snuggling into the blankets as Stephen left the room.

When he got back into the living area he found Natasha and Clint watching trash TV. Clint saw him first. "Hey doc." Stephen greeted him. "Hey." He nearly sat down before groaning. "I left my coffee in Tony's lab." Natasha gave a smile. "Why don't you use that magic?" He gave her a look. "Contrary to what Tony says, I do not use my magic for everything." "Tony still in the lab?" Natasha asked, mild concern on her face. "He was. He had fallen asleep down there. He's in bed now, hopefully." "Hopefully?" Clint snorted out. Stephen gave a amused sound. "Yes. Hopefully. He's like a five year old when it comes to sleep."

The day ran as normal. Tony barely slept for two hours before he came wondering into the kitchen, tablet in hand. Natasha saw this as she had her afternoon tea. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tony shrugged. "Should, not happening. Where's magic man at?" "He had to give a few consultations, we told him we'd keep an eye on you and make sure you rest." Tony snorted. "Rest and me don't really go together." She sighed but smiled. "No, it certainly doesn't." She took the coffee mug out of his hands. "Go get some sleep now before I carry you upstairs." Tony sighed. "He put you as my babysitter didn't he?" Natasha smiled sadly. "He's just worried about you. We all are. Going 40+hours on no sleep isn't good. He won't be home for a few hours, he's out on a consult but he promises to make it worth your while if you get some sleep." Tony chuckled. "He better. Fine, you both win, I will go attempt some sleep."

Tony didn't wake up until near 5PM, to his lover kissing his shoulder and petting his hair. Tony smiled sleepily. "This is a nice way to wake up." "I see you finally got some sleep. I thought you deserved a little reward for it. Get dressed, were going out to eat." Tony turned over, smiling. "Want to show me off?" Stephen chuckled. "Maybe."

They dressed to the nines, Stephen keeping the restaurant a surprise. While Tony was taking a shower, Stephen took this time to get his ring box from his underwear drawer. He knew Tony would never go snooping around, he was always too busy in the lab to think about anything like that. It was a simple ring, sliver with a diamond in the middle. He hoped Tony liked it. He placed it in his pants pocket as Tony came out of the bathroom, towel low around his hips. Stephen felt the temptation to rip that towel away and ravish him, feel tan skin under his finger tips but he made a reservation they had to meet.

Stephen opened the car door for Tony, giving him a quick kiss as he helped him inside. As he got in the drivers side. Tony grinned. "You are very gentlemanly tonight." "What are you talking about? I'm always gentlemanly." "When you want something." Stephen tried not to looked guilty, not wanting to give anything away.

He wasn't sure why he looked at the clock at that particular moment of 8:45PM but when the light turned green everything was spinning and blacking out. The sound of crunching metal making him panic, a flashback of being stuck, water rising and then nothing. He blacked out.

When he woke he felt the terrifyingly familiar feeling of being on a stretcher. An oxygen mask on his face. He started to move, feeling pain but he needed to know. "T-tony? Is he ok?" One of the paramedics tried to keep him from moving. "Sir, you need to stay still." He persisted. "Please, is my boyfriend safe? Is tony alright?"

He tried to sit up, ignoring the paramedics that tried to keep him from moving. He felt his blood run cold when he saw a body covered by a white sheet. "No, no. Please, is that him?" He prayed and felt horrible to want it to be whoever wrecked into them but the look the paramedic gave him said everything. He tried to stay calm, feeling panic and denial creeping up and taking over.

He tried to stay calm as they drove him to the ER, explaining what exactly happened. He knew he drove safe, stayed the speed limit, watched the road and cars but apparently a drunk driver wasn't and T-Boned Tony's side of the car which lead to him dying instantly and Stephen only with a few broken bones and bruises.

He passed out again and woke a few hours later in a hospital bed. He looked over and saw Natasha with red rimmed eyes. He swallowed, his throat raw from lack of use. "Nat-" He called out. She looked up, seeing him awake. "Stephen, did the doctors tell you about Tony?" His eyes watered. "Yeah." Her lip trembled But she swallowed the lump. "I'm so sorry." "Did they arrest the other driver?" "Not yet. He's still in surgery." Stephen nodded. "Can you get something for me?" "Anything." "My sling-ring, it's at the tower, in our room, in my bedside drawer." Natasha didn't ask what he was going to use it for, she already had a good idea and wasn't going to stop him. "I'll be back soon as I can." She left quickly. He looked at the bedside table, seeing his ring box next to the call nurse button.

He felt his lip tremble, reaching for it, being careful of the wires on his hand as he held it, opening it shakily. He sobbed, staring at it, wondering what Tony's reaction would have been.

When Natasha came back she had a small bag, handing it to him. He looked inside and found his sling-ring. He put it on and Natasha spoke up. "You know this is crazy dangerous right?" He looked at Natasha. "I know. I also know if Tony had the power he'd do the same for any of us. You might want to leave before they start questioning you where I went." She nodded before leaving.

Once she was gone he stood. His right arm and thigh bone broken. He could stand but barely as he took the wires out carefully before thinking of the New York sanctum.

It appeared in the golden circle, he hobbled through, nearly falling, praying Wong wouldn't catch him. If he's very lucky Wong will be at the hospital and not at the sanctum.

He used the wall for support as he walked to his destination. He found it sitting in its spot, the eye of Agamotto. He grabbed it,putting it on as he opened it up, glowing green as he gave it the order speed his healing. He nearly collapsed in agony as broken bones mended in seconds instead of months.

Finally he did collapse, sucking in lungfuls of air as the pain subsided. He now needed to get out of his hospital gown, feeling cold and vulnerable. He found his sorcery uniform he kept here. The cloak he nearly had no choice but to leave at the tower, the thing was nearly a pet to Tony. Once he was dressed and feeling ready he used the sling-ring, to appear in their room in the golden circle. He walked through, setting the eyes powers to earlier, before they went out.

He felt time move around him. It always felt odd, feeling time move. It moved like a plastic doll: stiff and a bit disjointed as it's not supposed to be moved in such a way. But he stopped when he saw Tony walk by him, making his heart lurch. Tony was about to smile and say something about his magic uniform when Stephen felt his eyes water quickly, seeing his lover alive and thriving. Before Tony could say anything Stephen took Tony's head in his hands and crashed his lips to his.

Tony moaned into it, melting against him. When Stephen pulled away Tony was staring at him in awe. "Uh hi to you too babe." Stephen smiled a watery smile. "Hi." Tony worried then, seeing his lovers eyes water over. "Hey, is everything ok?" Stephen sniffled, kissing Tony's head, wrapping his arms around him. "It is now."

Stephen made plans to drive a different route to avoid the drunk driver. He drove as safe as he possibly could. He made sure the ring was in his pocket as he got out of the drivers side, going around and helping Tony out as the valet waited. Tony held his hand tightly, smile on his face.

Then he heard the sounds of gunshots, quickly bringing Tony under him, ducking by the car. People were screaming as the car drove off, a mindless act of violence. He took a few deep, calming breaths, still holding and hiding Tony. "They're gone, we're safe." Tony hissed in pain. "Damn." Stephen saw where Tony was holding and tensed. He got a stomach wound. Unless they were in a hospital right now, Tony was going to be dead in minutes. He didn't have his sling ring but he had the eye but he didn't get to focus on that as Tony's life was literally hanging by a thread. He had to at least try to save his life. He started to lay Tony down gently. "It's gonna be ok babe, I got you." Stephen took his jacket off, opening Tony's shirt to see one small bullet wound bleeding out.

He put pressure on the wound, making Tony cry out in pain. Stephen kissed his head. "I know, I'm so sorry." He called out to the gathering crowd. "Can anyone call an ambulance! This man is dying!" One person yelled out that an ambulance was on their way. He felt Tony's blood seeping through his fingers. He felt his own blood run cold with terror at the thought of Tony dying, again. He can't live without him, Tony doesn't deserve this kind of death.

He barely realized he was crying when he felt a wet hand in his cheek and an equally weak voice. "Hey, it'll be ok. You'll get over me." Stephen sucked in a breath. "Don't. Don't start saying goodbye. You're gonna live and we're going get married and live the good life, I swear, you just have to hold in a little longer." Tony gave a small smile, his own eyes watering. "Married huh? Think I'm marriage martial-" He suddenly coughed, wet and painful. Stephen only held him closer, putting on his own smile. "You know it. I can't think of anyone better."

Tony was getting paler by the second. He started shivering slightly. "I'm so cold." Stephen sucked in a breath, keeping his composure as he kept pressure on best he could. "I know baby,I know. Just hold on a little longer." "You know I loved you, right?" Tony's voice cracked with emotion,he looked weak and pale and Stephen couldn't help the sob that escaped. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I love you too, so damn much, just stay awake for me." He held Tony close, kissing his head, inhaling his scent until he felt him go limp. He checked, ignoring the sirens of the ambulance and police behind him, seeing Tony's eyes open but vacant. He held him, sobbing into his hair, holding him so tightly.

It wasn't until the paramedics tried to get to Tony that he realized what was happening and what he could do. He let them have Tony, standing, staring at his hands that were stained red. He was shaking so badly he barely could get the eye out from under his shirt, he barely could preform the hand gestures necessary.

He felt the stiff movement of time being rewound, everything moving backwards.

When he was done he was back in their room, again. He stopped when he saw Tony walk by, just like last time but this time Tony saw his red hands and tear stained face.

He rushed over the small distance. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?" Stephen couldn't put into words what happened. He could only sob like a child as Tony held his face, inspecting him. Tony held him close, letting him cry, almost terrified with worry. He could only assume it was sorcery type business that he couldn't talk about and didn't pry.

He helped him clean up and got him changed into sweats. In the kitchen as Tony was making him a cup of tea, Stephen brought out the ring box. "Tony.." He said, not completing his sentence. Tony turned, seeing he box. "What is it?" Stephen swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Marry me?" Tony tensed, picking the box up and opening it. He saw a simple ring and felt his heart may beat out of his chest. "Are you serious?" Stephan gave a sad smile. "I want you next to me the rest of my life." Tony bit his lip, looking at the ring. "Really think I'm marriage material?" Stephen pushes back a flashback of Tony bleeding in his arms, saying the same thing. He took the ring box gently from his lovers hands, placing the ring on his ring finger. "Definitely." Tony smiled, feeling his eyes water. "Then let's get married." Stephen smiled, feeling his eyes water in happiness instead of grief. He brought Tony in close, kissing him deeply.

Tony melted into it, wrapping his arms around him, hands tangling in dark hair. Stephen pulled away enough to suckle at his neck, holding him impossibly close as he breathed out "the bedroom?" Tony grinned. "Definitely. I want to consummate this."

They had fallen asleep shortly after their love making session. Stephen holding Tony so close, protective. He was startled awake by an alarm going off and Friday calling for urgent help in Tonys room. Stephen shot up, seeing Tony motionless. "No, no no! FRIDAY! Whats happening?!" " is going into cardiac arrest. He needs urgent care." He saw the section of the wall open with a defibrillator. He ran over to it as Natasha and Clint ran in. He yelled to them as he brought over the machine. "He's going into cardiac arrest!" He set it up quickly on Tony's chest, setting it to a certain level. "Charging!" Natasha and Clint could only watch with worry as he pressed the button. "Clear!" It made Tonys chest jump but still not heartbeat. He kept at it. He went at it for seven times before Natasha moved him. "Lets try something else, Clint, Start CPR and don't stop until the ambulance gets here. Stephen, com'on." He let Natasha move him. His hands shaking as he could only watch as his lover was dying, again. What the hell was happening?

Tony still wasn't breathing, wasn't moving as paramedics rushed in, doing the same as he and Clint but nothing worked. He felt Natasha's arms come around him when they declared him dead at 8:45PM.

The same time as the car crash.

The same time as the shooting.

He moved away from Natasha with the realization of it all. "No." He said quietly. Natasha moved to him. "Stephen-" He turned quickly. "No. This isn't happening. It can't happen." She only looked at him with pity, her eye eyes watery from losing her friend. He moved to his nightstand, getting the eye and placing it around his neck. Natasha saw it. "Stephen, what are you doing?" He felt his lip tremble. 'I'm sorry." He felt the stiff movement of time around him, everyone walking backward out of the room, eventually leaving them alone and Tony breathing again. Once he saw Tony breathing he brought them into the mirror dimension, the reflective spears coming around the bed. He calmed, crawling back into bed an holding Tony so close, breathing in his scent,sobbing into his shoulder.

The universe had to be wrong. It wasn't his time. Tony was still so young, so passionate, he had so many ideas to improve the world. It wasn't his time. He set the eye on a time loop. The same few hours looping, skipping over 8:45 all together. He wasn't sure how long he held Tony, how many real world hours went by.

"Stephen, what are you doing?" He looked, shocked but he shouldn't be surprised. Wong broke through the mirror dimension. Stephen sat up to talk to him but he wasn't sure what to say. He was caught abusing the eye, he was guilty. Wong continued. "Stephen, you know as well as I it's his time." He shook his head. "is it? What if the world is wrong?" "You know it's not. You know better than anyone that everything and everyone has a time." Stephen shook his head, feeling like a child refusing to give up their favourite toy. His lip trembling as his eyes welled over. "No. Not him." "What are you going to do then? Keep him here the rest of your life? Risk starving to death just to keep him here? You have to know how ridiculous your plan is. You need to let him go."

Stephen let a sob escape, his hand going through Tony's hair as he slept. He felt Wong move closer, a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry for this loss. I know how much he means to you. I can't imagine how how hard it must be to have all these skills and powers and still be useless in the eyes of the universe. It's his time." Stephen still cried as he looked down at Tony. "I'm so sorry Tony. I love you so much. But….I have to let you go." He disengaged the mirror dimension,disengaging the eye as Wong took it off his neck gently, letting time flow naturally. He saw he had an hour left with Tony before it was his time. Wong stood, holding the eye. 'I'll leave you alone."

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to wake Tony or not. He was stuck between wanting to hold him and make love to him and wanting to watch him sleep. Right now he opted to just hold him close, crying into his shoulder. Moments later Tony was waking. "Babe?" Stephen sat up enough to see Tony turning to face him. Tony saw his lovers tears, his lip trembling. "Hey, hey, whats wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"Stephen swallowed the lump in his throat, the now 45 minutes left feeling like a bolder on his mind. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." Tony frowned, wrapping his arms around him. "It's ok, I got you." Stephen let Tony move him, letting himself be held as he continued to cry like a child, knowing what was coming.

They must have held each other the rest of the time as he felt Tony tense,holding his chest. "oh god…Stephen…my chest." Stephen willed himself to move, knowing he couldn't do anything. The alarms rang again, the defibrillator coming from the wall. "I got you tony, I got you, just stay calm." He saw how terrified Tony looked before he passed out. He wanted to scream, feeling so useless to his lover as he went through the motions. Eventuality Natasha and Clint rushed him, he being moved as Clint started CPR as they waited for the ambulance. As the paramedics called his death at 8:45PM he felt Natasha wrap her arm around him. This time he took the offer, sobbing his grief. He saw a few tears fall down her face as they held each other.

It was days later, after the funeral that Wong found him in their room. Hes barely moved. "Stephen, theres something I need you to check for me at the sanctum." Stephan sat up. "I'll be there." Wong nodded as he waited for him. He could have called Stephen but he knew seeing him in person would be better for him.

Stephen got dressed, going to the cloak. He frowned, it seemed to be just as saddened by Tony's passing as him. "Com'on, we got a job to do." The cloak floated up to his shoulders but it didn't have the same perk it once had. He went into the hallway where Wong was. Wong used the sling-ring to take them to the sanctum.

Wong lead him around and to the back where the garden was. He nearly fainted when he saw it.

Tony. Or Tony's astral form, standing and waiting. Wong moved away, giving him his privacy. Stephen felt his eyes water as he walked closer. "Tony." Tony smiled sadly. "Hey. Wong told me what you did. You really moved time just to try to tell the world it's wrong?" Stephen smiled weakly, a few tears escaping. "I'd do anything for you." "Can you move on? I mean, we can't escape death, we all have a time. My time just…wasn't what we expected."

"Thats an understatement. The tower hasn't been the same. You're everywhere, your smell, your clothes, your lab is as untouched as the day you passed. I haven't even worked up the courage to go help clean it. None of us have." Tony gave an amused sound. "Never knew I'd mean so much to everyone." Stephen took in a shaky breath. "More than you know. I will move on as best I can but I already miss you so much." "I miss you too. I can't stay too much longer but please, move on, for me. I'm at peace. I'm happy." Stephen smiled sadly. "Good. Thats good. I love you. I always will." Tony smiled sadly. "I love you too. Until next time." He watched as Tony disappear into the air, as if he was never there. He knew he'd have to thank Wong for this, it couldn't have been easy to find Tony in the astral plane.

He sighed as he turned to walk away, feeling sad but knowing Tony was at peace made him feel ten times lighter. He felt the cloak tap his cheek affectionately as he walked in search of Wong.


End file.
